


000000

by Hana Hirogaru (hanahirogaru7)



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanahirogaru7/pseuds/Hana%20Hirogaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orang bilang kilasan memori selalu tampil kalau kita dihadapkan dengan peristiwa penting dalam hidup, pernikahan contohnya. Tentang ekspektasi dan realita, tentang apa yang diyakini dan apa yang terjadi, tentang nol dan hitam.</p><p>.</p><p>repost from FFn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	000000

“ _Hyung_ , ini hitam!” kata Kyuhyun gusar sambil menunjuk apa yang ia maksud di monitor laptopnya. Sungmin memajukan badan dan melebarkan mata seakan ingin menelan laptop tersebut dengan mata rubahnya.

 

“...Masa?”

 

“Kau ini kenapa?!” Sungmin menahan Kyuhyun yang hendak memukul kepalanya. Bibir bawahnya dinaikkan, hal yang biasa ia lakukan ketika ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan. “Ini sudah 000000, tidak ada yang lebih hitam dari ini!”

 

“Oh,” Sungmin mengangguk pelan lalu menatap Kyuhyun, “maksudnya?”

 

 Satu tangan Kyuhyun naik untuk menutupi mukanya sendiri, _facepalm_. Kalau bukan pacarnya, ia tidak akan segan-segan memukulkan laptopnya sebagai hukuman. Sayangnya laptop Kyuhyun mahal, dan orang yang ia maksud adalah pacarnya. Atau mungkin karena ia pacarnya, Kyuhyun bisa memberikan hukuman yang lain? Boleh juga.

 

Setelah menjentikkan jarinya di depan muka Kyuhyun yang malah melamun dengan muka mesum, Sungmin mendapat pelajaran singkat tentang apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Kode 000000 adalah kode HTML untuk warna hitam, warna yang Kyuhyun maksud tadi. FFFFFF untuk warna celana dalam Leeteuk, FFC0CB untuk warna favorit Sungmin, 082567 untuk warna _fandom_ yang paling ia cintai, FF69B4 untuk warna _fandom_ dari agensi sebelah, dan banyak lagi.

 

“Oh,” yang lebih tua mengelus dagunya, mengagumi kepintaran si _Maknae_ , “ _HTML_ itu apa?”

 

Hening.

 

Dan beberapa jam kemudian, Sungmin tidak lagi bisa berjalan.

 

.

 

 **000000** ,

 **by Hana Hirogaru aka Inu**

 

.

 

Sungmin suka pink, tapi Sungmin juga suka hitam.

 

Ia yang memilih warna gelap tersebut untuk  dresscode dalam upacara sakral ini. Persetan dengan yang mengaitkannya dengan keburukan dan kesialan. Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun bukan orang yang terlalu terpaku pada adat. Pemakaman tidak selalu hitam, dan pernikahan tidak selalu putih baginya.

 

Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata sang pengantin pria—memang membingungkan, tapi anggap saja Kyuhyun yang pengantin pria. Tidak sia-sia, karena Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa menolak senyumannya. Seperti laptop tua dengan _RAM_ yang belum di- _upgrade_ lalu dipakai main _Starcraft_ , keduanya begitu lambat melepas tatapan.

 

Bola mata _onyx_ itu masih sama seperti saat manajer mengumumkan kalau ia akan menjadi _member_ baru dan menyuruhnya sekamar dengan Sungmin. Mata itu begitu tengil sampai-sampai sikap ramah Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun terevaporasi, terbawa angin, dan menghilang di antah-berantah. Wajar kalau Kyuhyun merengek minta pulang setelah sehari sekamar dengan Sungmin.

 

Berantakan, asal-asalan, pemalas, usil, cerewet, anak itu jelas tahu bagaimana cara memanfaatkan posisinya sebagai _maknae_.  Sayangnya Sungmin adalah pihak yang lebih tua, jadi ia mesti mengalah dengan anak manja itu. Ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak mematahkan laptop Kyuhyun dengan tongkat saat anak itu menolak menatapnya saat ia bicara, atau menahan diri untuk tidak menyumpal mulut Kyuhyun dengan kaus kaki saat dengkurannya membahana menggetarkan jendela. Sungmin mungkin melebih-lebihkan, tapi Kyuhyun memang menyebalkan.

 

Tapi setidaknya kesabaran Sungmin membuahkan hasil: celananya semakin sempit—orang sabar pantatnya lebar—, dan kenakalan Kyuhyun semakin terlihat wajar baginya. Sungmin juga menemukan kalau ternyata Kyuhyun dan dirinya punya banyak ketertarikan yang sama. Dan akhirnya, di kemudian hari, Sungmin diam-diam—tidak perlu sesumbar, anak itu sudah cukup besar kepala—menambahkan Kyuhyun dalam daftar dongsaeng favorit.

 

Dan mungkin, lebih dari favorit.

 

Sungmin suka hitam, karena hitamlah yang selalu menyapanya setiap pagi setelah ia membuka mata; warna bola mata Kyuhyun.

 

.

 

“Hey,” seru Eunhyuk suatu pagi, “Kyuhyun di mana?”

 

“Di dalam, di kamar,” jawab Sungmin. Mendengar tidak ada tanggapan lebih lanjut dari Eunhyuk, ia melanjutkan kegiatannya menyuap sarapan pagi-menjelang-siang ke mulut. Sesekali dahinya mengernyit karena ada butiran garam besar-besar yang tergigit. Sambil menebak-nebak apa dosanya pada Ryeowook sampai ia memberinya sarapan penuh kejutan seperti ini, ia memandang Eunhyuk yang malah duduk di depannya dan diam memperhatikan.

 

“Apa? Bukankah kau mencari Kyuhyun?”

 

“Bukan berarti aku ingin menemuinya,” sahut Eunhyuk. Ia menyendok makanan di piring Sungmin, dan ikut mengernyitkan dahi bersama. “Kau menyukai Kyuhyun, kan?”

 

“Dia teman sekamarku, apa yang kau harapkan?”

 

“Tidak ada,” sebuah cengiran penuh gusi mampir. Eunhyuk membuat ekspresi seakan-akan ia  adalah siswi SMA yang sedang bergosip tentang kakak kelas ganteng yang barusan lewat. Ia terkikik, “Kalian cuma teman sekamar yang selalu bersama setiap malam dan kadang-kadang tidur sekasur, yang hapal kebiasaan satu sama lain, yang sering mabuk berdua, yang murung kalau salah satu dari kalian tidak ada, yang—“

 

“—sama-sama laki-laki, kau lupa yang paling penting. Ayolah, kau dan Donghae juga begitu,” potong Sungmin sambil tersenyum geli.

 

“TAPI, tapi kalian berbeda. Aku dan Donghae mungkin dekat, tapi kami tidak seperti kalian. Kau menyukainya bukan sebagai teman. Dan justru karena kalian sama-sama laki-laki,” Eunhyuk menepuk tangannya, “aku jadi tertarik.”

 

“Kau panas,” kata Sungmin, “atau mabuk, atau gila.”

 

“Mungkin. Tapi aku yakin satu pada satu hal. Seperti yang dikatakan ibuku waktu aku mencium teman sebangkuku waktu taman kanak-kanak, laki-laki tidak boleh mencintai laki-laki. Benar kan?”

 

Eunhyuk berdiri, dan setelah berteriak “aku mau mencari Donghae!”, ia meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian. Masih terhipnotis dengan percakapan absurd barusan, Sungmin hanya bisa terpaku menatap pintu keluar.

 

“Benar,” desis Sungmin pelan.

 

.

 

Kyuhyun suka biru, tapi Kyuhyun juga suka hitam.

 

Hari ini ia mengecat hitam rambutnya. Bukan hanya karena ingin menyesuaikan warna dengan _tuxedo_ yang dikenakan, tapi juga karena memang pada dasarnya Kyuhyun tidak akur dengan warna. Hitam atau _brunet_ tetap yang paling cocok, layaknya orang asia yang sebenarnya.

 

Pernah sekali ia tertangkap Heechul dan dijadikan bahan eksperimen. Semua orang tahu, apapun yang akan dilakukan si _Evil Senior_ waktu itu tidak akan berujung pada hal yang normal dan, kalaupun iya, tidak akan menyenangkan. Tapi tidak ada yang berusaha menghentikannya karena— _well_ , dia tidak bisa dihentikan, sesimpel itu. Heechul tidak berbuat banyak, ia hanya sedikit merapikan rambut Kyuhyun—

 

—dengan sedikit pewarna rambut.

 

Hampir semua orang pernah merasakannya; perasaan yang sama saat kau meminta potongan rambut seperti Taeyeon, tapi si tukang salon hanya mengenal Taeyang. Nyesek. Antara ingin menangis dan menabok mati si pemotong rambut. Kyuhyun belum sempat memutuskan yang mana yang akan dilakukannya ketika ia sadar kalau _hyung_ yang mengecat rambutnya—sewarna lightstick Triple S—sudah melarikan diri. Beruntung, ia punya _hyung-hyung_ lain yang menahannya mendeklarasikan perang antar iblis dan membantu mengembalikan rambutnya ke keadaan semula, _jet-black_ tersayang.

 

Dengan ekor matanya, Kyuhyun mengerling ke arah Sungmin. Rambutnya juga hitam—siapa takut?—, sewarna dengan burung gagak yang menyusup masuk kamar mereka dan membawa terbang keping _CD Starcraft_ miliknya tempo hari. Puji Tuhan, seandainya Sungmin memakai warna yang lain, Kyuhyun pasti sangat iri.

 

Benar, Kyuhyun iri berat. Meski Sungmin selalu memberondongnya dengan “ini bagus atau tidak?”, yang dipakaikan di dirinya hampir selalu pantas. Dari hitam, cokelat, pirang, merah gelap, pink, lurus, berombak, panjang, pendek, setengah botak; bagi Kyuhyun, semuanya cocok untuk Sungmin. Dan hal tersebut tidak hanya berlaku untuk rambut. Kyuhyun heran—dan tentu saja, iri—, _hyung_ -nya begitu sesuai dan berbakat dalam begitu banyak bidang.

 

Dan yang paling mengherankan, dengan begitu banyak bakat dan kelebihan, kenapa Sungmin begitu transparan di keramaian? Ia bahkan pernah mengibaratkan dirinya sendiri sebagai lilin; yang terus disimpan selama lampu menyala, yang dibiarkan berdebu, namun yang pertama dicari saat listrik dipadamkan. Menurut Kyuhyun, Sungmin lebih dari sekedar sumbu berlapis parafin yang dipanaskan. Kalau memang begitu, berarti Sungmin adalah lilin aromaterapi; yang bisa menarik Kyuhyun dalam keheningan, dan menyebarkan kedamaian.

 

Kyuhyun suka hitam, karena hitamlah warna rambut Sungmin saat pertama kali Kyuhyun mengusapnya—bukan untuk iseng.

 

.

 

“Huah!”

 

Kening Kyuhyun bertemu dengan meja dalam sebuah benturan. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya sebentar, hanya untuk menjatuhkannya lagi. Begitu terus sampai Kyuhyun merasa keningnya lebih rata daripada biasanya. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan hobinya menghancurkan monster yang bersliweran di monitor kalau ada hal yang jauh lebih besar mendistraksi pikirannya. Ia menarik napas panjang, dan memutar kursinya.

 

“ _Hyung_!”

 

Sungmin terlonjak dan sontak melempar apa yang dipegangnya ke belakang. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat sambil memasang muka aku-sedang-tidak-mencoba-membuka- _DVD_ -porno-Eunhyuk-kok-tadi-aku-kan-anak-baik. Ia mendesah lega ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

 

“Kita ini apa?”

 

Hening.

 

“Manusia?”

 

Dengan kepala dimiringkan dan alis menyatu, Sungmin menjawab ragu. Mungkin benturan beruntun pada kening telah mengubah Kyuhyun menjadi seorang filsuf. Sepertinya Sungmin harus mempersiapkan jawaban dari pertanyaan macam “mengapa kita menjadi manusia?” atau “mengapa Tuhan hanya memberikan satu mulut?” atau “mengapa pose Siwon di gambar _teaser_ seperti itu?”. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu!

 

“Bukan itu maksudku,” Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin. “Kau dan aku, itu apa?”

 

Hening.

 

Perasaan sama aja, pikir Sungmin.

 

“ _Partner_? Atau,” Sungmin mengedikkan kepalanya, “ _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_? Teman?”

 

“Aneh,” Kyuhyun memperkecil jarak, “aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini pada ‘temanku’. Setidaknya bukan yang laki-laki.” Dengan satu sentakan kecil, Kyuhyun menyentuhkan dahinya di dahi Sungmin. Yang lebih tua hanya menahan napas, dan menutup mulut yang entah sejak kapan terbuka.

 

“Aku mencintaimu. Kau pasti membenciku sekarang.”

 

 _Kamitenggengen_ , kalau orang jawa bilang. Kendali pada tubuh jatuh ke titik dasar seiring dengan rasa kaget. Sungmin tetap terhenyak, bahkan saat Kyuhyun berbalik dan dengan cepat keluar kamar, juga saat ia menangkap bayangan Kyuhyun melakukan gerakan kecil memakai punggung tangannya: mengusap air mata.

 

Bagai disulut dengan api tepat di pantat, Sungmin refleks—refleks?—mengejar segera setelah kesadarannya kembali. Entah kenapa ia merasa pusing. Mungkin karena Kyuhyun sudah terjangkau pandangan, atau mungkin juga karena ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan merenggut kerah bajunya mendekat.

 

“Kau,” Sungmin mendengus, “mau menyatakan cinta lalu pergi? Kau takut mendengarkan jawabanku? Pengecut! Bagaimana kalau... Bagaimana kalau... Bagaimana kalau aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh?”

 

Sungmin tidak peduli pada yang lain, termasuk Leeteuk yang pingsan, Ryeowook yang menjatuhkan pancinya, Shindong yang mencoba mengeluarkan matanya dengan sebuah pelototan besar, Siwon yang kontan memeluk _bible_ , Yesung yang segera menyentuh philtrum Siwon, Eunhyuk yang memotret mereka berdua, Heechul yang menjilat bibirnya sendiri, atau Donghae yang membuat miniatur Niagara dengan mulutnya. Ia menarik kerah Kyuhyun, dan—seperti yang sudah diduga—menangkap mulut Kyuhyun dengan mulutnya sendiri, memberi jawaban yang paling tepat pada si _Maknae_.

 

.

 

Sungmin suka angka nol.

 

Sungmin adalah orang yang tepat waktu. Ketika ia berjanji pada seseorang pada pukul sembilan, itu berarti ia akan datang sebelum 09.00. Sesampainya ia di lokasi, ia akan memperhatikan jam digital di tangannya, memperhatikan bagaimana angka  59 berubah menjadi dua digit angka nol. Ia akan merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena merasa menjadi orang yang paling tepat waktu sedunia.

 

Tapi memperhatikan jam tangan tidak menarik lagi ketika yang ditunggu adalah Kyuhyun. Sungmin selalu bertanya-tanya, bagaimana angka 00 bisa berubah menjadi 25, 30, atau 45 untuk Kyuhyun. Pernah sekali Kyuhyun datang tepat pada angka 00. Yang disayangkan, dua digit angka di depannya telah bertambah tiga. Kyuhyun adalah contoh dari nama sebuah band _progessive-rock_ asal Kalifornia, “Djam Karet”.

 

Bayangkan betapa murkanya Sungmin waktu itu. Rasanya ia ingin melepas penyamaran, memecahkan piring, membalikkan meja, dan mencakar pelayan yang daritadi bertanya apakah ia sudah selesai atau belum. Tapi naluri alaminya sebagai tipe A membuatnya berpikir akan dampak jangka panjang yang bisa diciptakan dari perbuatannya, dan membuatnya tetap bertahan di posisi semula sambil sesekali menanamkan sugesti pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia membenci Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menelepon atau sekedar memberi kabar melalui pesan singkat. Satu-satunya panggilan yang masuk ke ponsel Sungmin adalah telepon dari pengemis di sebelahnya—yang segera berkata “paaaaak, minta paaaaaak!” dan memperkeruh suasana. Walaupun mulut Sungmin sulit mengakui, jauh—jauh sekali, di sudut terkecil, lima hari penggalian di bawah kerak—di dalam hati, ia sedikit—“SEDIKIT, KOK!”—mengkhawatirkannya.

 

Dan di akhir, bagian yang paling Sungmin benci adalah saat Kyuhyun datang sambil cengar-cengir santai berkata “maaf aku terlambat, aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan—“. Dan, meski ia langsung menyambar dan berteriak “BOHOONG!”, ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tertawa dan menyambut Kyuhyun girang.

 

Bukan, bukan itu yang paling ia benci. Yang paling ia benci adalah saat Kyuhyun berkata “maaf, aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba antriannya panjang,” dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil berselubung beludru merah. Sungmin benar-benar membenci orang ini, orang yang telah memberinya hobi baru: _kamitenggengen_ dan menangis.

 

Sungmin suka angka nol, karena jam digital di meja Kyuhyun selalu menunjukkan empat digit angka nol ketika ia diam-diam menyibak rambut Kyuhyun dan _fanboying_ , setiap malam.

 

.

 

“Kenapa harus di New York?” tanya Sungmin. Ia mencocokkan kertas di tangannya dengan rak-rak yang berderet di kiri-kanannya, lalu berjalan ke kotak pendingin. Setelah menggeser  tutupnya, ia mengambil _strawberry_ —termurah—dan mencoret sebuah pesanan atas nama Eunhyuk yang tertera di daftar.

 

“Dasar bodoh, tentu saja karena pernikahan gay dibolehkan di sana,” jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus memasukkan barang yang diinginkannya ke keretanya sendiri. Dia sih mana peduli dengan pesanan orang lain. “Mau masak apa besok pagi? Nasi goreng Beijing?”

 

“Jangan, nanti Heechul- _hyung_ nangis lagi. Itu kan _signature dish_ -nya Hankyung- _hyung_. Lagipula ujung-ujungnya pasti aku yang masak, untuk apa bertanya,” cibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun meringis mendengarnya. Namanya di dapur sudah di- _ban_ oleh member lain. “Kau ini serius atau tidak sih. Kelihatannya tidak.”

 

“Kan cuma kelihatannya,” Kyuhyun mengambil satu barang lagi dan menjejalkannya ke dalam kereta yang hampir penuh. Sungmin memicingkan mata begitu melihat apa yang dibeli Kyuhyun.

 

“Kau ini belanja sambil memejamkan mata atau apa,” gerutu Sungmin. Ia menyejajarkan barang tersebut dengan pandangan Kyuhyun, sebuah kotak susu dengan batasan umur sampai lima tahun yang jelas tertulis di kotaknya. “Buat anak.”

 

“Sekarang? Di sini? Tidak kusangka kau ternyata se- _kinky_ itu.”

 

Hening.

 

“MESUM!!”

 

Kyuhyun tertawa dan menangkap kotak susu yang dilempar _hyung_ -nya. Sungmin lucu kalau gugup dan bermuka merah. Sambil kembali menjejalkan yang baru saja dilempar, ia tersenyum dan bergumam “kan enak,” yang terdengar ambigu untuk Sungmin.

 

“Kau belum mempersiapkan apapun kan?”

 

“Aku kan sudah membeli cincin,” mulut Kyuhyun mencebik. “Padahal antriannya panjang.”

 

“Kau ini...”

 

“Apa? Itu kan tugas _wedding organizer_. Aku tinggal jalan-jalan pakai _tuxedo_ , bla-bla-bla, pasang cincin terus ciuman.”

 

“Itu kan bukan pernikahan _wedding organizer_ ,” Sungmin berpikir sebentar. “Maksudku, akan lebih baik kalau kau yang menyiapkannya.”

 

“Lalu tugasmu?”

 

“Eh? A-aku?”

 

“Aku kan mau menikah denganmu,” Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda, “kau saja yang urus.”

 

“Kyuhyun!”

 

Tapi yang dipanggil secara tidak bertanggung jawab melipir pergi ke bagian elektronik, meninggalkan kereta dorongnya—yang tersenggol dan menumpahkan sebagian muatannya—bersama Sungmin. Sungmin merapatkan bibirnya, lalu memutuskan untuk kembali mencari barang-barang di daftar di rak-rak yang tersedia.

 

.

 

Kyuhyun suka angka nol.

 

Kyuhyun itu _nerd_. Ia lebih suka berkutat dengan angka dan game daripada berkumpul dengan _hyung_ -nya menonton acara sampah di televisi. Ia lebih suka menantang dirinya untuk memecahkan sebuah masalah, sampai ia pusing sendiri dan mulai menjambaki rambutnya. Setidaknya ini jauh lebih menarik daripada—contohnya—hobi Sungmin yang lain, ngobrol dengan boneka kelinci.

 

Nol adalah angka yang menarik. Ia memiliki subbab untuk dirinya sendiri di pelajaran sekolah. Angka nol itu nol; bukan genap, ganjil, negatif, positif, dan lain-lain. Ia pusat dari garis bilangan dan diagram kartesius. Bilangan yang paling sulit dimengerti dengan logika pas-pasan.

 

Angka nol melambangkan sesuatu yang tidak ada. Namun ketidakadaan dan kekosongan sendiri ada, yaitu nol. Orang sering berkata kalau dirinya ada di titik nol. Tapi bukankah titik nol adalah titik ketidakadaan? Bagaimana bisa seseorang ada di dalam ketidakadaan? Lima kali lima disebut juga lima pangkat dua, yang hasilnya dua puluh lima. Tapi lima pangkat nol sama dengan satu, dan membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

 

Nol sering membuat perhitungan Kyuhyun menjadi tidak valid. Kalau ia bertemu dengan pecahan, lalu kemudian membulatkannya menjadi nol, perhitungan yang melibatkan perkalian dengan bilangan tersebut akan menjadi tidak valid dan buyar. Kan semua bilangan yang dikali dengan nol akan menghasilkan nol.

 

Pecahan juga membuat siswa mesti belajar satu lagi pelajaran, yaitu limit. Dalam pelajaran limit, hasil dengan pembagi nol mempunyai subbab tersendiri, karena semua bilangan yang dibagi nol akan menjadi tidak terhingga atau—bukan berarti artinya sama—tak terdefinisi. Pembagi nol bisa dibilang haram hukumnya dalam matematika. Pembagi nol membuat kalkulator dan komputer secanggih apa pun _error_.

 

Angka nol bisa membuat matematika yang notabene ilmu pasti, menemukan ketidakpastian yang terkandung dalam kata tak terhingga dan tak terdefinisi.

 

Dan entah kenapa, ketika ia menceritakan hal yang menurutnya menarik ini pada Sungmin, ia—akhirnya—disumpal kaus kaki dan ditinggal sendiri semalaman. Ia harus mencatat dalam pikirannya sendiri, ternyata tidak semua orang senang dibuat pusing; terutama kalau orang yang dimaksud adalah orang yang baru saja pulang latihan dan hanya ingin tidur begitu sampai kamar.

 

Kyuhyun suka angka nol, karena cintanya pada Sungmin sama seperti bilangan yang dibagi nol; tak terhingga dan tidak terdefinisi, dan membuat mesinnya _error_ seketika.

 

.

 

“Apa kau bersedia untuk mencintai, menghormati, menjaga, menggunakan sufiks penghormatan yang tepat kalau ia meminta, dan tidak memainkan _game_ kalau ia sedang bicara, sampai maut memisahkan?”  

 

“Aku bersedia. Aku bersedia mencintai, menghormati, menjaga, menggunakan sufiks penghormatan yang tepat, dan,” Kyuhyun menarik napas sok dramatis—yang membuat beberapa pengunjung tertawa kecil—dan melirik Sungmin dengan ekor matanya,” tidak memainkan _game_ saat ia sedang bicara, sampai maut memisahkan.”

 

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. Sok imut dan tukang cari perhatian, cerca Sungmin dalam hati. Sungmin penasaran sampai kapan Kyuhyun bisa menepati sumpah setia yang dibuatnya sendiri. Mungkin yang dimaksud harus berbicara terus menerus agar Kyuhyun kejang-kejang karena sakau game—hanya mengetes.

 

Semuanya berjalan mulus sampai akhir. Tanpa disadari Sungmin, pengantin pria sudah meraih tangan kanan pengantin wanita dan memasangkan cincin di jari manis tangan kanannya. Cincin yang berbeda dari yang sudah dibeli Kyuhyun waktu itu, karena Kyuhyun maunya begitu—walaupun Sungmin meminta cincin yang dibelinya saja yang dipakai saat pernikahan.

 

Sambil menghela napas dan menggigit bibir, Sungmin memejamkan mata begitu penghulu menyatakan kalau mereka sudah menikah dan meminta mereka untuk berciuman. Kyuhyun pun memejamkan mata, meraih dagu yang lain, memiringkan kepala, membuka mulut, dan mulai memberi sebuah ciuman manis—seperti yang biasa dilakukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sebelum ini—pada sang pengantin wanita,  

 

Victoria.

 

.

 

Victoria suka hitam, tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

 

Victoria bukan orang bodoh. Dari pertama ia melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, ia tahu cintanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mereka bukan tipe pasangan yang suka _PDA_ alias pamer hubungan, tapi tak ada yang bisa memungkiri besarnya kasih sayang yang ditunjukkan dari sekedar tatapan atau sentuhan kecil. Mereka seperti pasangan _lovebird_ yang bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada embel-embel “ _love_ ” sebelum “ _bird_ ” dalam nama mereka, meski nama mereka sejelas kertas yang tergantung di leher murid SMA dalam masa orientasi siswa.

 

Bahkan ketika Kyuhyun mendekatinya, Victoria tahu jelas kenapa. Karena orangtua Kyuhyun tahu akan orientasi seksual anaknya. Karena orangtua Kyuhyun memojokkan dengan berbagai alasan dan tidak memberi pilihan. Karena orangtua Kyuhyun yakin kalau menikahkannya dengan lawan jenis adalah satu-satunya jalan. Dan, karena terkadang Kyuhyun bisa menjadi sangat penurut dan teladan.

 

Juga ketika Kyuhyun sering linglung sendiri dan otaknya—yang biasanya sangat cerdas dan menyimpan ribuan trik tak terduga—menjadi sangat lambat dalam memproses sesuatu. Victoria seperti merasa seperti baru saja merampas permen dari anak yang bahkan tidak tahu permen itu terbuat dari apa. Ia bingung harus mengasihani siapa; orang yang ditinggal, orang yang meninggalkan dengan terpaksa, atau orang yang merasakan senang dari cinta yang dibuat-buat.

 

Victoria benci angka nol.

 

Victoria mendapatkan nilai nol pertamanya waktu sekolah menengah pertama. Ia dulu berhari-hari sakit dan melewatkan banyak pelajaran di sekolah. Ketika kertas dibagikan dan gurunya bilang kalau hari ini kelasnya ulangan, ia cuma bisa _kamitenggengen_. Parahnya, ia tidak bisa mengarang hal-hal nonsense di kertasnya karena pelajarannya matematika. Mengerti maksud soalnya saja tidak. Yang ia lakukan hanya bengong menunggu bel berbunyi.

 

Seperti teman-temannya yang tidak percaya kalau ia baru saja sembuh dan tidak ada yang memberitahunya kalau hari itu ulangan, suaminya juga tidak percaya padanya. Suaminya memang tidak pernah bilang—jahat kalau iya—, tapi—seperti semua yang dilakukan si suami—hal itu tertulis jelas dari tindak-tanduknya. Ia lebih mempercayai orang yang dicintainya, yang ia kenalkan sebagai sahabat. Bahkan Sungmin pun terkejut ketika Victoria bilang kalau ia tidak tahu suaminyalah yang menyuruh Sungmin mengurus saat semuanya sudah siap.

 

Victoria tidak benci Sungmin. Melihatnya yang begitu baik padanya walaupun dirinya sendiri terluka, mau tak mau Victoria ikut terpukul. Seperti dua orang yang lain, pada akhirnya Victoria menyerahkan diri dalam kepura-puraan, bukannya berdiri dan melawan seperti Victoria yang biasanya. Karena Victoria tahu semuanya sudah cukup keruh, dan akan makin _butek_ kalau ia melakukan hal seenak jidatnya.

 

Atau mungkin karena ia juga punya sisi egois. Berada sangat dekat dengan yang dicintai dalam status istri bisa saja merubah semuanya. Mungkin Kyuhyun bisa menyadari kalau cintanya juga kalah dengan Sungmin, merelakan apa yang terjadi, dan menjalani hidup yang sama selama bersama Victoria tanpa kepalsuan.

 

Mungkin.

 

 Victoria benci hitam, karena hitamlah yang pertama ditemuinya ketika ia memejamkan mata dan meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau ia adalah sisi protagonis, bukan antagonis.

 

Victoria benci angka nol, karena angka nol menghasilkan angka nol ketika dikali semua angka; seperti semua yang selalu kembali pada kesimpulan semula walau ia mengajukan segala opini dan kemungkinan dalam pikirannya: Victoria cinta Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tidak cinta Victoria, Kyuhyun cinta Sungmin, dan Sungmin cinta Kyuhyun.

 

.

 

“ _Wake up, Sleepyhead. You have a wedding to catch_.”

 

Kyuhyun melenguh dan menepis kaki Sungmin yang mendorong-dorong badannya. Ia menelungkupkan badannya dan menutupi belakang kepalanya dengan bantal. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat anak manja di depannya, dan menggelengkan kepala makin keras ketika Kyuhyun megap-megap kehabisan udara lalu bangun sendiri.

 

“ _Geez_ , kau akan menikah. Me-ni-kah dengan Victoria. Jangan konyol, aku bukan ibumu yang membangunkanmu untuk sekolah. Ngomong-ngomong, ini hari terakhir aku membangunkanmu,” Sungmin mencubit kedua pipi di muka kusut Kyuhyun dan melebarkannya. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

 

“Masih ada waktu. Ayo siap siap, keluar hotel, dan kawin lari,” gumam Kyuhyun asal.

 

“Hentikan, itu tidak lucu. Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin selama kita—oh ayolah, jangan menangis. Kau memang menyusahkan.”

 

“Aku tidak mengerti,” kata Kyuhyun sambil menangkap tangan Sungmin yang hendak mengusap air matanya lalu meremas tangannya pelan. “Kenapa Tuhan mesti mengkotak-kotakkan makhluknya dalam jenis kelamin untuk sebuah bahasa universal seperti cinta? Kenapa Dia harus menyuruh laki-laki untuk mencintai perempuan, kalau aku bisa mencintaimu melebihi perempuan manapun?”

 

Sungmin meringis. Ia tahu, hari ini pasti datang. Hari dimana Kyuhyun kesambet setan lewat, menjadi filsuf, lalu mengajaknya berfilsafat. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ia mempertanyakan _teaser_ Siwon, atau bertanya “mengapa manusia harus pakai baju? Dulu Adam dan Hawa tidak memakai baju waktu turun ke bumi!” lalu berlari-lari keliling kota tanpa busana dengan tato “ _to be or not to be_ ” di dada. Sungmin meringis lebih lebar membayangkannya.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Sungmin mendesah dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, “kita hanya manusia. Kita hanya manusia yang ada di bumi dan melihat sulaman takdir Tuhan dari bawah. Kelihatannya pasti berantakan, karena kita tidak melihat karya-Nya dari atas, seperti Ia melihat . Kita tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang Tuhan rencanakan sampai waktu yang telah ditentukan.”

 

“Kalau memang aku harus ke sana untuk mengerti, aku akan melakukannya. Untukmu.”

 

“Jangan gombal. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah tidak mengecewakan orangtuamu dan Victoria. Kau anak baik kan, Kyuhyun? Kalau begitu lakukan,” Sungmin tersenyum, “untukku.”

 

“Aku hanya mencintaimu.”

 

“Begitu juga aku. Aku hanya mencintai diriku.”

 

“HEY!”

 

Demi Tuhan, Sungmin tidak akan tertawa kalau ia bisa melihat menembus pintu. Dari semua waktu yang bisa dipakai untuk mengecek, Victoria tidak beruntung karena kedapatan waktu saat mereka berdua bersama dan mendengar semuanya. Ia hanya menggigit bibir dan mengangguk, menambahkannya di daftar sakit hatinya. Tanpa suara, ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan jejak air mata seiring langkah yang ia ambil.

 

.

Apa?

 

“Gaunmu bagus, Victoria. Kau memilihnya sendiri?”

 

“Iya, aku yang menyiapkannya.”

 

Apa yang benar?

 

“Aku mencintaimu, Kui Xian.”

 

“Aku juga mencintaimu, Song Qian.”

 

Apa yang salah?

 

“Kau kelihatan gembira, Sungmin.”

 

“Tentu saja!”

 

Hitam itu suram. Hitam itu warna setan. Hitam itu elegan. Hitam itu keren.

 

Manusia selalu menghakimi dari apa yang mereka lihat.

 

Manusia berbohong dengan harapan seperti slogan dinas pegadaian, menyelesaikan masalah tanpa masalah. Manusia punya alasan tak terbatas untuk menyembunyikan kebenaran, salah satunya karena mereka—sebagai makhluk sosial—takut keadaannya ditolak. Mereka takut kehilangan eksistensi di antara manusia lain. Mereka membuat sebuah topeng indah yang enak dilihat orang lain, dan menyimpan rupa yang cacat untuk dirinya sendiri, lalu merasa aman.

 

  Tidak ada itu ada, yaitu nol; kenapa?

 

Manusia selalu bertanya dan penuh dengan ketidakpastian.

 

 Ketika hitam dan putih berjalan bersama dalam jalan ambiguitas dan melahirkan abu-abu, apa yang bisa membedakannya? Ketika ibu dan ayahmu berkata kalau mereka tidak akan berpisah, apa yang harus kau percayai? Ketika pacarmu berkata kalau cuma ada akau di hatinya, apa yang mesti kau yakini? Ketika dokter berkata kalau kau sehat dan semua akan baik-baik saja, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

 

Zodiak, shio, golongan darah, bahasa tubuh; manusia selalu berusaha untuk bisa memahami orang lain dan dirinya sendiri. Tanya pada dirimu sendiri, berapa kali kau berharap kalau kau bisa membaca pikiran orang lain? Berapa kali kau berharap orang lain mengerti dirimu tanpa harus diucapkan? Dan sebaliknya, berapa kali kau berharap kalau kau tidak pernah mengetahui rahasia orang lain sama sekali? Berapa kali kau berharap orang lain tidak mengetahui kenyataan yang kau sembunyikan?

 

Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Victoria hanyalah sebagian dari manusia yang memakai topeng, juga menciptakan delusi untuk diri sendiri. Mereka adalah contoh refleksi nyata dari oksimoron antara apa yang ditampilkan dan apa yang tidak. Sungmin mungkin terlihat tertawa, tapi hanya ia yang tahu betapa sakit dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun mungkin tampak girang, tapi hanya ia yang tahu betapa sulitnya menahan air di pinggir mata. Victoria mungkin kalem di luar, tapi hanya ia yang tahu betapa gelisah ia di dalam.

 

Pada akhirnya, kita semua selalu mempercayai apa yang mau kita percayai dan berdoa berdasarkan apa yang kita percayai.

 

Dan terkadang, orang yang percaya kalau ia adalah orang yang bahagia dari awal adalah orang yang benar-benar bahagia di akhir.

 

Percaya?

 

.

Tamat

.

 

comment will be loved :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
